


Drabble: Sake

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Night Stands, Suggestive, crack ship, why do I always ship the weird stuff and why always with Junkrat???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: A short drabble idea I randomly had and wanted to type down before it's gone.





	

Slowly. Easy does it. We wouldn't want him to wake up just now. Not before you made your escape.

Carefully, as to not make any noise, Hanzo bent down, collecting the last few pieces of clothing he lost the night before. The scent of sake was still hanging in the room's atmosphere. By the time the alarm rang he would be gone. Hopefully.  
Calm and hasty on the outside, his insides were making a scene. Shame still lingered in the depths of his guts.  
He showed weakness. A tender spot. Alcohol does that to you, he thought to himself, but that was no excuse. He shouldn't have dropped his standards and, to an extent, his guard. Shouldn't have obeyed to his desires. It makes you vulnerable, his father used to preach, and even though he wouldn't want anything to do with his family anymore, he had to agree, that his old man had a point.  
Now, he knew things about him no one else knew. Heard him say things he never said to another man. Saw him a side of him he would prefer no one ever saw.  
Stupid.  
He was so stupid.  
Hanzo ran one of his hands through his hair, brushing them out of his way of sight as he searched for his belt. He could still feel his muscles strain from the hard work they had to endure last night. Hopefully he was able to cover up the scratches and bite marks with some bandages. Call it an “accident during training”. Maybe that will fool them.

“Oi.”

Hanzo froze, hand reaching around his waist to span the belt.  
His head turned and the side of his neck stung a little from a hickey.

Junkrat had sat up in the pile of messy sheets and pillows he called a bed. His pose of leaning onto his one good arm suggested,t hat he had been watching the other move about for a while before giving notice.

Hanzo felt his body starting to tremble and heat up. Images came back into his head.  
Images of his hands running through blonde hair and over dirty skin. Images of fabrics being ruffled, ripped and pulled out of their way, Images of lips trailing down his stomach and along his thighs. Images of a wincing and moaning Junkrat underneath him, digging his nails into his shoulders, sweating and swearing and mumbling sweet nothings.

He shook his head as if to shake the pictures in his head away.  
“I...see you are already awake.” he commented, still trying to keep a calm expression.  
The Junker just raised a brow, before dropping back into the pillows with a long sigh.  
“Should have known ya would make a run fo' it the next mornin'. All pretty boys do that.”  
Hanzo huffed and pulled on his collar. It distracted from his face twitching into an awkward grimace. “If anyone here is a boy, it must be you.”  
“Ya can still look like a boy with wrinkles, mate. Have ya seen the knight? Once he starts laughin' he looks, like, twenty years younger. Ya ever paid attention to that?”  
Hanzo shook his head, still busy to get dressed. He was in a rush. Hoping to escape this embarrassing situation.

“I'm still not gonna tell ya about me treasure, though.”

Again he turned his head and again there was a sting.  
Junkrat looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, smiling.  
Hanzo knew that smile. He learned to use it himself, when he was younger. A dishonest smile. A smile you show when a smile was appropriate, but doesn't align with how you feel.  
Junkrat's finger tipped impatiently against his scared stump. He was expecting a reaction. What kind of, though, Hanzo wondered.  
The Blonde read the other's confused look correctly.  
“That's why ya screwed me, right?” he asked, “Cause ya wanna know more 'bout me treasure. But I ain't gonna tell ya!”  
The Junker wiggled his finger at him like a baton, just further irritating the older man.  
“Why would I care to know more about your so-called-treasure, that goes beyond general curiosity?”  
“'Cause of ya family, of fuckin' course.” Junkrat cackled and turned on his belly, showing off a still nude and very pale butt. “Ya family's the mafia, eh? Yakuza. Had a few run-ins with some folk of that kind before. But ya ain't getting' anything from me. Not even a hot night gonna make me.”  
Hanzo massaged the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I'm not associated with my family anymore.”

Silence fell over the scene, as the Junker looked at Hanzo with big orange eyes.  
The man finally fixed his belt and walked towards the door to leave the dorm. “I see you at the debriefing.”  
He felt Junkrat's stares burning over his back until the door closed behind him again.  
He sighed in relief.  
Right. This never happened. And if he will ever say otherwise, he will discredit it as a lie.  
He has to. He doesn't want to loose his face in front of the others after all.

Meanwhile Junkrat stared at the ceiling, processing the conversation.

He didn't want his treasure.  
But than why did he fuck him?  
Why?

Maybe...it was just for fun?

“Oh. Oh, that fuckin' wanker. Should have left more hickeys.”


End file.
